The 5th Activities
by SagaChronicles
Summary: Julie has just moved to the town of Henderson, NV to find out that the previous owners mysteriously disappeared.She is assured that the house is safe but when she meets her neighbour Alex, strange things begin to happen. (Set 7 years after Paranormal Activity 4)
1. Chapter 1

New state, new house, new school. I hate moving. You finally start making friends and then we're on the road again. This time it's Henderson, Nevada.

Beside me my six year old brother, Jake, plays noisily on his computer game.

"Mom!" I moan, "Tell him to shut up."

"Come on Julie, we're almost there," she sighs. I hope so, we've been travelling for over five hours.

We drive down a street of houses. Some of them seem empty but they are much more upmarket than I expected, Dad says our house was the cheapest he could get. It's probably a small, falling apart bungalow. And even worse, there's probably nobody my age living around here.

Our car pulls into a drive way,I glance out the window. It is much more than I was expecting, the house is huge and beautiful. This can't be the house Dad bought.

"Here we are," Dad announces, "Our new home."

"What's the catch?" I ask.

Mom frowns. "What do you mean?"

"We couldn't afford a house like this, there's something wrong with it."

My parents exchange glances.

"Hey Jake, how would you like to be the first one inside?" Dad smiles and throws the key to my brother.

"Cool!" Jake exclaims and leaps out the car door.

"What?" I demand. There is something they haven't told me.

"Well, honey, the last owners of the house disappeared, it was a few years ago, we didn't want to tell you in case you freaked out," Mom tells me.

My mouth drops open. "Why did you buy this house?"

"It was all we could afford, but the agent assured us that the house was investigated and the disappearances were not linked to anythign inside the house."

I groan. How could they not tell me this? The owners just disappeared. I take a step inside the house, I'm sure I can feel a chill. It's already starting to creep me out.

"Come on honey, it will be fine." Mom tries to reassure me, but it will take a lot more than that to do so.

I help carry some of the boxes from the hauling truck inside.

"Why don't you go upstairs and find your bedroom? Have some time to settle in," Dad suggests and hands me a box of my things. I sigh and take it from him.

I make my way up the stairs and find a bedroom with the door open. I lay my box down on the bed. Judging by the wallpaper, the previous owner was a girl, probably around my age. Creepy. I don't think I'll ever settle in here, hopefully Dad's company will move him again before I have to.

As I unpack one of my boxes, I find my potted plant. I pick it up and bring it over to the window sill. I glance out the window, there's a house across the street which is so covered by trees and bushes that I can only see the gate. Then I catch a glance of something.

There is a teenage girl standing on the other side of the street, staring at me. I smile, at least there's somebody my age around. I decide I should go say hello, I need all the friends I can get.

When I get outside, the girl is already on our side of the street. She has pretty blonde hair and bright eyes.

"Hi, " I smile. "I'm Julie, we've just moved in."

"Hello, "she smiles slightly and extends out her hand. "My name is Alex."


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly shake her hand. A small boy, around Jake's age, comes to her side.

"This is my brother," she says, "Hunter."

"That's cool," I reply. "I have a brother called Jake, he's six."

"I'm six," Hunter tells me.

"That's cool,"I reply. "You should call over someday and meet Jake."

"JULIE! COME BACK INSIDE AND UNPACK!" My mom calls.

"I better go," I say. "I guess I'll see you around Alex."

"Goodbye Julie," she smiles. I turn and go but she doesn't move until I'm back in the house.

"Who were you talking to?" Mom asks.

"The kids from across the road," I reply.

"That's nice, you have someone to hang out with at school tomorrow."

But Alex isn't in school the next morning. I'm approached by a guy called Sam. He's friendly and smiley. He has been assigned to show me around the school.

"So where have you moved in?" He asks. When I tell him, his face falls.

"Your joking right?" He asks.

"No, why?"

"That's the Nelson's house, they went missing, seven years ago," He explains.

"How many of them were there?"

"Four,there was a teenage daughter and a little boy. Loads of people moved out of the neighborhood after it happened."

"Why? They only disappeared." I reply.

"Didn't you hear?" He frowns.

"Hear what?"

"I don't want to be the one to tell you," he mutters.

"What?" I demand.

"The daughter's boyfriend was found dead in the house."

My mouth falls open and I shudder. How could they not tell me this? I can't believe it. I don't believe in ghosts or any of that paranormal crap but the fact that someone was killed inside this house is creepy.

"What happened him?"

"I'm not sure," Sam shrugs. "My parents never told me."

"What about the people across the road, I met the girl yesterday. They didn't move?"

"Wait! There's people living across the road?" Sam raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah, there was a girl, Alex, she looks my age and her little brother, she doesn't go here?"

"When the Nelsons disappeared , there was nobody living in that house either. I didn't realise people had moved in," he stammers.

"Are you serious?" I exclaim. My neighborhood is one mystery after the next.

"Can I see it?" Sam asks nervously.

"What?"

"The house, people used to break in the whole time before it was bought, but I never got to."

"Ok, I guess, "I reply. I'm starting to wonder why this house was ever sold.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walk home from school, I catch a glimpse of Alex, outside her house. I go over to talk to her.

"Hey," I smile. "You weren't at school."

"I don't go to school," she replies.

"Oh that's cool," I smile. "Do you want to come over?"

She nods and follows me inside.

"Julie! Is that you?" Mom calls.

"Yeah, Alex from across the road is with me," I call back.

"Ok, well don't forget about your homework."

"My bedroom is upstairs," I tell Alex. She seems to already no her way around the house.I'm guessing she was one of those kids who broke in to see whether the place was haunted or not.

I throw my schoolbag on my bed. Alex stays silently eyeing the room.

"So have you lived on the street long?" I ask, Sam seemed surprised when I mentioned it earlier.

"A while," she answers. She runs her hand along the wallpaper.

"Your room is nice," she says. "It hasn't changed much."

"Thanks," I mumble. She's starting to make me curious.

I jump at the sight of an old ginger cat making it's way into the room. I scream but the cat jumps into Alex' lap. How did it even get in here?

"Do you own that cat?" I ask.

"Not anymore," she replies, stroking his fur. She then places him down on my bed and stands up. "I have to go. Goodbye Julie."

She walks away silently, I go to my window and watch her cross the road to her own house, I don't know what's up with her, but she is quite strange. Maybe it's just the way she was raised, Mom always says that you should never blame a child for their abnormalities, you should blame their parents.

A knock on my door makes me jump. I turn around. Mom peers in. "Honey, there's a boy here to see you. Will I send him up?"

"Sure," I reply. Mom grins at me slyly.

"i mean, whatever," I reply.

"I don't mind if you have a crush," Mom teases. "just don't stay up too long, you have school tomorrow." She disappears and when the door reopens, Sam is standing at my door.

"Hey," he smiles. "So this is it."

"My creepy house? yes this is it."

"Wow!" He exclaims. "I wonder,"

"What?"

"I wonder if this was her room, the girl who lived here. Good luck sleeping in here," he laughs.

"Why, it's not as if anyone died in here," I reply. I watch his grin fall into an awkward frown. My mouth falls open.

"Tell me you're joking," I moan.

"I asked my brother when I got home from school. His neck was snapped. He says that most people think that the girl did it and they left town before the police could catch them. His name was Ben."

"Ben," I groan. "This house gets creepier every second. Would you like a tour?"

Sam's excited smile answers the question. I show him Jake's room. "This is my brother's room, he's six."

"You know the little boy who lived here was six," He informs me.

I open the old, white closet the other side, there is some , old writing in crayon."

"Hunter," Sam reads aloud. "What does it mean?"

"That's Alex's brother's name. I wonder if he wrote it," I explain.

"Alex," Sam frowns. "The name seems so familliar. I think it was the little boy's name. God, you're house is such a mystery."

Sam goes a while later and after dinner , I finally get started on my homework. When I finish, I'm too tired to think about anything but going to sleep.

I wake up to a noise outside my door. My heart practically stops beating. I hear whispering and hissing. All of Sam's information has me creeped out. I slowly crawl out of bed and turn on the light. Slowly I open my door.

I jump at the sight of two little boys outside my door. It's Jake...and Alex's brother Hunter.

"Jake," I hiss. "What's going on? Why is Hunter here?"

"He's sleeping over. Mom said, I swear! I'm not lying! He's my friend." He protests.

"Jake, calm down!" I cry. "You'll wake Mom and Dad up. Why aren't you in bed?"

"Hunter can't sleep," Jake answers.

"Go back to bed guys," I whine. I'm too tired to deal with this. I didn't even know that Jake knew Hunter, now he's sleeping over, on a school night. This doesn't add up. I'm going to work this out in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom," I interrogate, the next morning. "Why was Hunter sleeping over here last night?"

Mom squints. "Who slept over last night?"

"Hunter, Jake's friend, Alex's brother," I explain. "So you didn't give permission? I knew Jake was lying!"

"Hold on Honey, who's Alex?" Mom frowns.

"The girl across the road, she's my age , remember?"

"We have neighbors?" Mom looks at me like I'm crazy. "Jake! Come down here!"

A sleepy Jake comes down the stairs. I fold my arms and glare at him.

"Where's your friend?" I ask.

"Honey, did someone sleep over last night?" Mom asks.

"No," Jake answers innocently. "Who?"

"Hunter," I hiss.

" Mommy?Who's Hunter?" Jake whines.

"Don't play stupid with me Jake," I growl.

"Julie, are ok honey? Do you need to go to the doctor?"

"Mom, I swear Jake's friend was here last night."

"Honey, I think you were just dreaming. I haven't heard you mention any Alex and Jake certainly hasn't mentioned any Hunter, besides I put Jake to bed last night, there was nobody in his room. I checked on him before I went to bed."

"Where's Dad?" I ask. "He might know!"

"He had to leave at five this morning. I'm sure if he saw a little boy in Jake's room, he would have let me know. Maybe you should take the day of school."

"No, I'm fine!" I protest. There's no point in arguing any further, I know what I saw and I'm sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Here, go out to the car, I'll be out in a minute," Mom suggests, throwing me the keys. I grab my bag grumpily and sling it over my shoulder. I open the front door. Across the road, I see Alex, standing with a women. I avert my eyes to the ground and ignore them but then she calls me name.

"Hey Julie!" She calls friendly. I slowly cross the road, the woman with her looks no older than 30.

"Hi Julie," the woman smiles. "I'm Katie, Alex and Hunter's mom. It's nice to meet you, it's great that you and Jake have made friends with my kids. You should come over someday."

"Sure." I stammer, she seems so young to be a mother of a teenager.

"We're adopted," Alex explains with a sweet smile.

"Oh, that's cool," I reply. "Where's Hunter?"

"He's in his bed, still sleeping," Katie smiles. I hear Mom locking our front door.

"I better go," I say. "I have to get to school."

I run back to the car and meet Mom.

"Look," I say. "Just across the road, that's Alex and her mom."

"Honey, i don't see anybody, I guess they went back inside," Mom shrugs.

"I guess, " I mutter. I take a glance over to the empty pavement, nobody can disappear that quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Paranormal Activity franchise or any of the existing characters. I only own my own characters.

I tell Sam every thing that has happened. I hope somebody will believe me. I am determined to find out what's going with Alex and her weird family.

"You mean you're the only person who has actually seen these neighbors?"

I nod. "But I swear Hunter was in our house last night!"

"My brother seems to know a lot about that neighborhood and the Nelsons, I'll try find out as much as I can about Alex's family." Sam promises.

"Thanks,"I smile. "This is just weird."

On the way home, I stop by Alex' house. Maybe I can find out more about them if I'm inside their house. I push open the gate and walk up the driveway, their house is bigger than I thought. I knock softly on the door, already regretting coming here. A blank faced Katie opens the door.

"Yes?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll come back another time." I say and turn to leave.

"Oh Julie, no come in, I'll get Alex." She leads me inside the house into their sitting room. The house is unusually cold and all the furniture is covered, it looks like it's been here for years.

Alex appears with a bright smile on her face. "Hello Julie, I'm glad you came over,"She smiles.

I notice a small black symbol on her wrist. It's a triangle with a circle in it. "Is that tattoo?"

"No," she replies blankly. I hear a young child's scream from behind one of the doors.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"That was just Robbie," she replies. "Would you like me to draw the symbol on your arm?"

I stare at her. Who is Robbie and what does that symbol mean? "Umm, I don't know."

She pulls out a black marker and gently copies the symbol on her wrist onto mine.

"What does this mean?" I ask curiously, it's giving me a creepy feeling

"Can Jake come over?" Hunter asks, giving me a fright.

"Umm,I'm not sure," I say in a fluster , I want to get out of here. "I'll ask my mom."

I pull open the door and go.

I run home and I'm met by that creepy cat at the door. It stares and growls at me."Shoo," I hiss. "

"Who are you talking to?" Mom asks as she answers the door.

"Just a stupid cat," I reply and step inside the house.

"Where were you?" Mom asks concerned.

"I was at Alex's house," I explain.

"Oh, the mysterious Alex, you should have her over, I'd like to meet her and her family."

"Maybe," I huff and run up stairs. I stroll into Jake's room. His open closet door catches my eye. I go over to study the written name on his door. It look's much too old to have been written by Hunter, he's only six. Then my moth falls open as I see something I didn't notice before under Hunter's name. A small symbol, the same as the one on my wrist. I have an eery feeling.

I run to the bathroom and frantically start scrubbing my arm. I want this symbol to come off. I scrub my wrist, the symbol begins to fade slightly but will not come off. I give up with a groan.

When I wake up the next morning, I feel a sharp sting on my face. I sit up in my bed and realise my window is wide open. I jump out of bed and shut it tight. I begin to panick, I run downstairs.

"Mom! Did you open my window?" I ask. Mom turns around and her face falls. She turns pale.

"What did you do to your face?" She stammers. "Look at your hands!"

I frown and look down at my hands. They're covered in dried, red blood.

"What?" I mutter. Dad enters the kitchen.

"Julie! What happened to your face?" He asks, horrified.

I run to the mirror and look at my reflection I clutch the right side of my face in horror. There are three scars down the side of my face. I look horrible. It looks like scratches, claw scratches.

"It was that cat!" I exclaim.

"What cat?" Mom asks.

"The cat that's always hanging around!" I reply.

"I've seen no cat!" Dad says.

"Me neither, but that's beside the point, we need to get her to a doctor!" Mom decides.

The phone rings and I reach for it.

"Hello?"  
"Julie, it's Sam." He sounds panicked.

"Hi Sam, what's up?"

"I tried ringing you last night, was your power out?" He asks.

"No," I reply.

"That's just weird. Look Julie, I found out something weird and i think you need to know."  
"What?" I ask, he's beginning to worry.

"Well you know how I said Alex was the boy of the Nelson's?"

"Yeah?"  
"Well I was wrong, Alex was the girl's name! She was fifteen and she had blonde hair."  
"What?" I exclaim.

"OH MY GOD!" Sam exclaims on the other end of the phone.

"Sam? What's wrong?"

There is no reply, all I hear is an ungodly scream and sickening snapping sound and then the phone is cut off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been really busy. Thanks to everybody for their feedback! xxxx**

"Oh my god," I pant.

"What's wrong?" Mom asks, approaching me with the first aid kit.

"There's something wrong with Sam!" I cry. "I need to go over there, now!"  
"Honey! Calm down," Mom whispers. "I'll call his mom now, ok?"

I nod and try to breathe. Mom picks up the phone and redials.

"Hi, It's Lisa, Julie's mom, she's really worried about your son, is everything-"

I freeze and Mom is cut off. I stare at her as her mouth falls.

"What?" Mom stammers. "When? Oh no, I'm so sorry, yes I'll tell her, goodbye."

Mom hangs her head as she hangs up the phone.

"What is it?" I ask in a scared whisper.

"Honey," Mom sighs. "I'm sorry, Sam has died."

I am in complete shock. I don't move or say a word.

"Mom," I pant. "We need to get out of here. There's people across the road who are dangerous. We have to leave now!"

"Honey calm down," Mom says. "Everything is fine, you're taking the day off school."

"Mom please listen to me!" I beg.

"Julie, listen to me, it's broad daylight nobody is going to hurt you, you're just in shock." She pulls out a chair and tells me to sit. She dabs my face and covers it with band aids.

The disinfectant stings, but no pain can distract me from my fear. Silent tears roll down my cheeks. I need to get my family out of here but they won't listen to me.

"Why don't you go back to bed? I'll come up and check on you in a while."

"Mom, I don't want to be alone," I cry.

"Julie, everything is going to be alright,you just have-"

Suddenly the room is shaking, the chandeliers are rattling, the doors are flying open and banging shut and the windows all fly open. We hear a cat meow but there is no sign of one anywhere. Jake starts screaming as floods of tears stroll down his face.

"Mom!" I scream. "We have to leave now!"

Mom's face has fallen. "Get out to the car now," she orders. She grabs Jake by the hand and we rush out the front door.

"Strap him in," she says. "I'll start the car."

Mom jumps into the driver's seat and tries to start the engine. I nervously buckle Jake into his car seat.

"Hurry up and get in," Mom begs. She sounds more frightened than any of us. I finally have Jake strapped in when suddenly something pulls my leg from underneath and drags me on to the ground.

My face hits the hard tarmac. Someone or something is dragging me down the driveway.

"Help!" I scream. "Mom!"

"Julie!" Mom screams from the car.

I turn my head. Whatever is dragging me is an invisible force and it's dragging me towards Alex's house.

"Julie!" Mom shrieks, jumping out of the car.

"No Mom!" I pant. "Don't come after me, just leave!"

But she won't listen I see her running after me but she isn't fast enough. I am pulled down the long driveway and finally into the hallway of Alex's house. A door slams shut and I'm left in darkness. All I can hear is the cold wind blowing through the house. I don't know what scares me more, the fact that I could be surrounded by anything or the fact that my mother is coming after me, falling to the same fate as I will.

"Hello?" I cry. "Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt my family."

A dim light turns on. I look up and see Sam, staring at me.

"Sam!" I cry. "I thought you were dead. We have to get out of here, now."

But Sam doesn't reply or move he looks straight through me. I turn behind me to see Alex staring at me.

"Please Alex," I beg, but the face I look at now doesn't belong to Alex, it belongs to a demon, closing in on me until I can see no more.

I scream...

**And that's it, hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks to everybody for reviewing, following and favouriting :)**


End file.
